Project Summary - Cancer Center Administration The DLDCCC?s overarching role is to coordinate cancer-relevant research, education, patient care, and community outreach activities, and to address the cancer-related health issues of the residents in our Catchment Area (CA). Cancer Center Administration is organized and staffed to provide operational and financial support to Senior Leadership, the general membership, and manage the mission critical activities of the DLDCCC in a complex matrix organizational environment. The Administrative Core plays a major role in facilitating the creation and implementation of the DLDCCC Strategic Plan, managing evaluation and planning and the activities of our external and internal committees, monitoring progress, and ensuring that researchers have the resources needed to enable optimal research both within the Center and across the BCM and partner institution matrix. Administration continues to improve on previously created or introduced tools, databases, and standardized processes and works closely with their departmental and central administrative colleagues in the College to achieve our goals.